IFG
by Rockgod96
Summary: Beast Boy has a new hobby: Watching TV shows on Netflix. He is particularly obsessed with one show that he comes across. Raven starts feeling neglected. What will she do about it? Rated T for strong language (could get changed to M later). BBRae and slight RobStar. Please leave reviews! But no hate or flames please!
1. Chapter 1: Green Light

**Hello there. Rockgod is back with another story! And for those of you who've never heard of me, well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rockgod, I am a fanfiction writer, and this is my first Teen Titans fanfic. I mostly do fanfics for Team Fortress 2 and Overwatch, but after rediscovering my interest in Teen Titans, I decided to take a stab at writing a fanfic about them. This popped into my head one night and I decided that I absolutely had to write it down.**

 **This is just going to be a short series, so I'm just going to write and post this first chapter to it, and please give me feedback on it and tell me if you want to see more of it. I look forward to hearing it!**

 **Oh, one more thing, I haven't seen Teen Titans in a long time, so my memory on certain things is still a little fuzzy. If I get anything wrong, please do not hesitate to let me know. Whether it be in your reviews, or personally contacting me. I prefer to communicate through the chat on Steam, where I am regularly active. If you wish to talk to me, send me a friend request, and IM me through Steam Chat. My username there is simply Rockgod and my profile picture there is the same as it is here.**

 **Enough with the intro. On with the show!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was night in Jump City.

It was approximately 10:35 and the city shutting down and going to bed for the night.

It was no different in the T-shaped Titans Tower. Cyborg had retired to his garage, plugging himself in to recharge. Robin had gone to sleep by this time with the lovely Tamaranean princess Starfire by his side. The two had been going steady for a while now and had recently started sleeping together. Raven was – of course – locked away in her gothic bedroom with a sign on her door giving off a very severe warning to anyone who disturbed her sleep without good reason (in other words, an alarm going off signaling crime in the city).

But one Titan was not going to bed at this moment.

Beast Boy stayed behind in the TV room after everybody else had gone to sleep for the night. He had a can of Coke and was turning on the Gamestation. This wasn't so he could beat Cyborg's high scores whenever he wasn't looking. Cyborg had all of their games password locked and the locks would trip a silent alarm to his recharging station if they ever detected anybody trying to tamper with them, including a certain green-skinned boy.

But Beast Boy was not interested in playing games this late at night. He had something else in mind.

Due to a system update, the Gamestation was now capable of handling online streaming services as well as playing games. So a few nights ago, also when no one else was around, Beast Boy downloaded a Netflix app onto the GameStation after discovering it and finding out all the cool movies and TV shows that it had. What was probably the best part about it was that he pretty much had Netflix all to himself now. Robin had too much on his mind to worry about the hottest new shows on TV, Starfire didn't understand the concept of streaming services, and in fact didn't watch much TV to begin with, Raven disliked most shows on TV, thinking that they were either crude, crass, vulgar, or lacking any substance. As for Cyborg, well, Beast Boy didn't really know what Cyborg's opinion on TV shows and streaming, or if he even had one.

But Beast Boy was intrigued. As soon as he discovered Netflix, he saw all the shows that it had to offer and he realized just how much he was missing out on. So he decided that whenever he had a free moment – in other words, a moment that wasn't spent training, fighting, eating, or trying in vain to kick Cyborg's metal ass in his racing games – he would try to catch up on some shows that he missed out on.

"All right," he declared, after settling down on the couch, picking up the GameStation controller, and using it as his Netflix remote. "Let's see what's good."

The room was dark, illuminated only by the glow of the LCD TV. All the lamps and overhead lights were turned off and the only sounds Beast Boy could hear were the distant noises of crickets chirping outside in the city and the tapping of the controller, as he browsed through the menu trying to find something good.

"OK, let's see…dude, _all_ of _Star Trek_ is on here? Man, how much time do I gotta spend watchin' that?!" He scrolled some more. "All right, _Netflix Original: Marvel's Daredevil_. I bet that's just a laaaaaaaame carbon copy, like everything Marvel does," Beast Boy said disparagingly. " _Sherlock_ , too long for me. Just added: _Monty Python's Flying Circus_. I keep hearin' that's great. But I don't know, I'm not really into that British stuff. I know Rae isn't. She thinks it's just vulgar crap."

Beast Boy browsed some more, until he came across one show in particular that stood out to him:

"Huh. AMC original series: _Breaking Bad_."

It wasn't really the show itself or its' cover picture that struck Beast Boy's attention. It was the reviews. There were over nine thousand user-generated reviews for _Breaking Bad_ __and **every single one of them** was five stars, the highest rating that Netflix had.

"Damn," Beast Boy said. "It must really be that good, huh? I've never heard of _any_ show get anything like this." By now, he was really intrigued. "Maybe I should watch it." He thought about it for a moment, and then he decided, yes. He absolutely should watch it. He had to know what all the hype was about. He hit play, and the episode began.

It started with the familiar scene of its' main character, Dr. Walter White, in the desert in his RV meth lab, recording a video message to his wife, son, and unborn daughter, talking about what he did and why he did it. Beast Boy thought this was an unusual way to start a series, with its' main character already making his death video, but he decided, whatever, this may lead to something cool.

An hour later, the episode ended. Beast Boy's reaction to it was that it wasn't quite the grand spectacle that everybody was saying that it was, but maybe he was being too hard on it. After all, it was only the first episode and that's usually used for introducing the characters and setting up the main premise of the series, which it did just well. That would be like if the Teen Titans had their own TV series but without a proper episode setting up its' characters and setting.*

"Oh well," He yawned, stretching his arms. "I'll watch another episode tomorrow and decide if I want to keep going or not." He shut off the GameStation and the TV and headed to his room to get some sleep in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, business in Titans Tower ran as usual. Cyborg was making breakfast. With lots of meat. Sometimes Beast Boy wondered if he was doing this just to spite him. Some mornings he was convinced that Cyborg didn't really want to eat all that bacon he kept saying that he was said so proud of frying. He was convinced that he was just doing this to rub it in his very vegetarian face. Regardless, Beast Boy grabbed his tofu eggs from the fridge and walked past Raven. Unknown to everyone else, Beast Boy had a crush on Raven. He just never told anyone out of fear of being laughed at, or in the purple-haired empath's case, being chucked out the window.

Because of this, he walked by her. She was sitting in her usual spot, reading a book, shielding her face from view, making it very clear that she did not want to be disturbed. Usually Beast Boy would try to make her smile or even laugh by cracking a joke at her. Only this time, he didn't even bother trying. By now, he figured he knew how it would turn out. She'd scowl and scream at him and he'd most likely get a couple of bones broken in the process.

Instead, he walked back to the couch, and turned on the TV and GameStation again.

"Yo, Grass Stain!" Cyborg shouted from the kitchen. "Isn't it a bit early in the morning for me to start whoopin' your ass again?"

"Shut up, dude! I'm not playin' games! I got something else I want to do!"

"Oh, really?" Cyborg asked, in a tone that was half mocking and half genuinely curious. "Like what?"

Beast Boy went back to Netflix and started watching episode 2 of _Breaking Bad_ : Cat's in the Bag…

The other Titans were completely taken off guard by what appeared to be Beast Boy's new hobby. Even Raven looked up from her book in a bit of shock, though she shielded it before anyone could see her, and she quickly took a sip of her herbal tea.

"Are you watching _Breaking Bad_?" Robin asked, utterly bewildered.

"Yeah, dude. I'm really likin' this show. It's great."

"Excuse me, friends Beast Boy and Robin," Starfire asked. "I do not know. What is the breaking of the bad?"

Robin was hesitant to answer that question, given the innocent nature of Starfire and that of the brutal show that Beast Boy was slowly becoming obsessed with.

"Um, well…uh…"

"What is it, friend Robin?"

"It's a…a show."

"So it seems. What is it about?"

"Um…well…"

"It's about a high school chemistry teacher who has cancer and makes meth for his family."

"What is meth, friend Beast Boy?"

"It's a drug," he said bluntly, before Robin could cut him off.

"I do not understand. I thought drugs were not allowed on Earth, yes?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then why is he doing it?"

"Because his job sucks and pays next to nothing, and by teaming up with one of his old students, he can make a boatload of money to provide for his family after his cancer kills him." Robin was just standing there, cringing at the idea of Starfire hearing all of this.

"But if what he is doing is not allowed, then this Walter White is not a very good person, yes?"

"Hey, he does some weird things, but he's helping his wife and son out. He's a good man."

"OK, everyone," Robin said, abruptly cutting off the conversation, "Let's get to the gym and do a little training. We never know when we'll be called into action." The other Titans murmured in agreement and followed him. Beast Boy, too, though not without pausing the episode at the part where Skylar White was confronting her husband about the marijuana that he apparently bought from one of his former students.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training went well. Everyone performed above expectations. Even Beast Boy, and he spent the entire time talking about how great he thought the show was quickly becoming and his predictions for what was going to happen next. It started to annoy Cyborg, who wanted to drop a spoiler just to shut him up. Unfortunately, he had never seen the show, so he knew nothing about it.

After training, Beast Boy resumed watching. He spent the rest of the day watching all seven episodes in the first season of _Breaking Bad_. He was going to start on the second season, but Cyborg made him stop so that he could fire up one of his games for practice.

"Yo, BB. Ya wanna join me so I can beat you again?"

"What? No way, dude! I need to find out more about this show! I need to see previews of the next season? Did you even see how it ended? Tuco just killed one of his own guys in front of Walter and Jesse for no reason at all! Dude, that guy's a psycho! I gotta read something on the internet! I need to know what happens next!"

"BB," Cyborg asked. "Don't ya think you're getting a little obsessed with this show?"

"Well, it's a great show! It's worth getting obsessed over!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine man. Whatever works for you."

Beast Boy left the room to return to his bedroom. He was aware that Cyborg was behind, with his own opinion about him and his new hobby.

He was not, however, aware of the purple-haired goth girl that was also starring in his direction. She had a large scowl and a small green flush on her face and she was unhappy with the fact that he had not said a single word to her since that morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And this concludes Chapter One.**

 **How do you think I did for my first Teen Titans fanfiction? Should I continue this story? Let me know in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Open House

**Rockgod is back with the next chapter of this story! This took a lot longer than I wanted it to, but I've been so busy with work. Anyway, enough announcements. On with the story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beast Boy had to admit it: He was now obsessed with his new hobby: watching _Breaking Bad_. He had only seen the first season – which only spanned seven episodes – but he could already tell that this series was going to be something spectacular.

He actually had a few mixed feelings about the first season, but thought it got so much better by the end. At the end of the season, Walter and Jesse struck a deal with Albuquerque's drug kingpin, Tuco. It seemed like the start of a long and friendly relationship between them, but things got very unnerving when Tuco murdered one of his own thugs in front of him. Beast Boy couldn't believe this. This would have been like if Slade murdered Terra right in front of the Titans for some petty reason.

Whatever the case, BB had to know what happened next. He thought he was only going to watch a few episodes and stop there, but he knew that he couldn't stop after seeing an ending like that. He needed to know what happened next.

He kept trying to get Cyborg off the GameStation so he could continue watching, but his half robot friend refused to budge.

Finally, when it was night, Beast Boy gave up. He figured he'd just go back downstairs and continue watching after everyone else went to sleep, but by about 10:30 PM, he was too tired to watch and decided to go to bed, deciding he would continue in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beast Boy, you're getting very carried away with this."

Robin's words rang loudly in Beast Boy's pointy green ears. He was annoyed that the other Titans thought his new interest was weird and he just wished they would leave him alone.

"Dude, I like this show! Why do you not want me to watch it?"

"Because it's so violent and gritty! That's not like us at all! When have you or I or _any of us_ liked movies that were so violent or gritty like this?"

"Raven does."

"Raven's not into violence. Just horror and gothic stuff. She wouldn't care for this."

"Whatever, dude. I don't care what Raven thinks. She's never approved of anything I like. She hates me."

"Oooooh, I think you need to take that back, man," Robin said as he started walking away.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Take a hint and figure it out, BB," Robin said, leaving the room.

Beast Boy scoffed at that. He then turned around and returned to watching his new favorite show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven was in her bedroom, meditating. This wasn't unusual for her to do, but WHY she was meditating was.

Beast Boy had been on her mind the last day or two and she could not figure out why.

Actually, she could figure out why. She just didn't know why it was bothering her.

Since the previous morning, he had not spoken a single word to her, being too focused on watching his new TV show to even acknowledge her presence. Now, one would think that this would be something Raven liked, since Beast Boy had annoyed her quite a bit. He tried telling her jokes every morning, he tried to make her smile, he tried to make her laugh, and this always resulted in Raven being annoyed by him, followed by shouting and insulting the poor helpless beast, and if she was _really_ pissed off, she'd chuck him right out the window.

So, to any person who was used to seeing this, Raven should be thrilled that he was now leaving her alone and giving her all the space and silence she could ever want.

But Raven was still not happy.

In fact, she felt more annoyed by Beast Boy ignoring her than she ever felt when he was trying to make her laugh, and that includes the time he tried forcing her mouth into a smile.

It didn't make sense to her, either. She did not know why she was feeling such anger right now, just that she was. She needed answers.

She called up her mirror to speak to her emotions in Nevermore. Upon her arrival, she received a cheerful greeting from her pink-cloaked emotion, Happy.

"Hey, Rae-Rae! Haven't seen you here in a long time!"

"Oh, just shut up already!" Raven snapped back. Happy seemed a little sad from that, but quickly went back to her normal self.

Raven of course, went immediately for her yellow-cloaked version, which was the source of all of her knowledge. If anyone could say what she was feeling and what she could do about it, it was her.

She arrived to Knowledge, but several other of her emotions were there as well. Rage was up, too, though still kept in her cage to make sure that she never got out of control. There were even two emotions that Raven did not recognize. One had a long purple dress on and looked somehow even happier than Happy. The other one disgusted Raven. She had on a white suit that was very tight and revealing.

"OK," she snapped at Knowledge. "I demand to know several things. First off, who are THEY?!"

The purple-cloaked Raven stepped forward. "My name is Love," she said.

"Love?" Raven scoffed. "Who would I be in love with and why?!"

"You should already know that," Knowledge said in a very "duh" sort of voice. "You are in love with Beast Boy."

"WHAT?! Why would be in love with Beast Boy?! He is so obnoxious and loud and he makes jokes that are not funny and he is so-"

"Thoughtful and loving," said Timid, the gray-cloaked emotion who always looked sad. "He has always been there for us when we needed him. Remember Adonis?"

Raven paused. "That…That…That was just a fluke," she said. "He…didn't know what he was doing and turned into an animal and then he…he…"

"Fought to protect us from harm."

"OK, so that was ONE thing that he did for me. Uh, us," she quickly corrected herself. "But aside from that, why would I have any reason to-"

"He spends time just trying to make us happy," Love said in a very dreamy voice. "He knows how rough life has been to you and wants to be a factor so redeeming that you'd finally have some reason to laugh and smile."

Raven paused there. Love was right. Despite how annoying it could get, Raven never wanted him to stop trying to pester her with lame jokes and puns, and this was why. The lengths that Beast Boy would go to just to see her smile flattered Raven. They made her feel like there was someone who really loved her. Someone who truly cared about her. And he was the only one who ever went out of his way to try to make Raven feel like this. Sure, Robin felt like her long-lost twin brother, and Cyborg and Starfire were great friends who were close to her and understood her deeply, but Beast Boy? He was something truly special. At this point, Raven wouldn't be surprised if they were meant to be together.

Sighing, she admitted, "OK, I'm in love with Beast Boy. I don't want to admit that, but it is true. But…I…still can't…"

"Can't what?" Love asked.

"How can I tell him, much less show happiness around him without possibly causing Jump City to blow up? You know how my powers are connected to you guys. If I feel too much, I can destroy the world. And on top of that-"

"Will he return our love?" Timid asked quietly. "After all the abuse we gave him, does he still love us? You saw how he's been avoiding us lately? Is this his way of saying he doesn't want to be around us anymore?"

"Exactly!" Raven said. She was about to say that it was like she could read her mind, but then she remembered that this was because she was in her mind.

"Raven," Knowledge said to her, "You've shown happiness around Beast Boy and the other Titans and nothing has happened. If you tell Beast Boy, you won't-"

"But that's not all!" Raven interrupted. "You see, I didn't start thinking this until recently, but…well, you see…um…I…don't…really wanna talk about this, but, I sort of…want to…"

"Fuck him?" A sly voice from behind her interjected.

Raven turned around in shock to the white cloaked emotion she didn't recognize.

"And who are you?"

"The name's Lust," the emotion said.

Raven's mouth fell open in shock. "I do not feel lust for Beast Boy!" She shouted.

"Oh, but you do, honey. Remember this morning how you were starring at his hot butt as he leaned over to pick up his gamestation remote?"

Raven blushed. She hoped no one else noticed her doing that. Well, no one outside her head did, at least. Visibly flustered, she asked, "And I suppose you were the one who wanted me to slap his butt and tear his pants off there?"

"No, that was me," came the voice of Brave, Raven's green-cloaked emotion who was the reason behind Raven's courage to fight battles and occasionally do risqué things.

Raven sighed. "What? You wanted me to strip him nude in front of the other Titans?"

"No," Brave said defensively. "I just thought you should lure him into your room and then from there, you would-"

"-Tear his clothes off and fuck yourself on his nice, hard juicy cock," Lust said seductively.

"ALL RIGHT! ENOUGH!" Raven shouted, clearly disgusted from Lust and Brave's choices of words and actions. "You two were clearly made for each other." She turned back to Knowledge. "OK, so I love Beast Boy." She paused. " _To the point that I want to fuck him_ ," she muttered under her breath. "But that still leaves one more question. The reason why I've felt so angry towards him is because-"

"BECAUSE HE'S BEEN WATCHING THAT DAMN TV INSTEAD OF TALKING TO US!" Came the loud, booming voice of Rage, Raven's red-cloaked emotion, still trying to break free of the cage she was trapped in. "WHEN HAVE WE MEANT SO LITTLE TO HIM?! YOU GRAB HIM BY HIS THROAT AND _DEMAND_ THAT HE TURN OFF HIS TV AND SHOW SOME LOVE TOWARDS US!"

"All right, Rage, that's enough," Knowledge said. "You better calm down, or you know what's going to happen to you if you don't." Still very angry, Rage sat down and remained silent. "OK, Raven, does that clear things up for you?"

"Yes," she replied. "I understand now. I am upset because now that I realize I love Beast Boy, he's ignoring me now and I want it to it to stop. Although I want to know, when did I start loving him. I've known him for almost a decade now and I don't remember feeling like I loved him until recently."

"You always have, Raven, it's just grown stronger every year and now your love has become its' own emotion. I remember how jealous you felt when Terra came into the picture." Raven cringed at the mention of that name. "Now your lust is very recent."

"Yeah, I figured that out," Raven said, still in disbelief that she feels _that_ much towards Beast Boy, even though the proof of it was standing in front of her. "So, how do I get him to pay attention to me now?"

"Well, clearly, he's into watching _Breaking Bad_ now. I suggest you let him finish watching it and then make your move on him."

"And by make my move, you mean-"

"Tell him how you feel, and be honest with him, Raven. More than ever, that's most important."

"But I should wait for him to finish watching _Breaking Bad_? But he's-"

"About halfway through the second season. Ah, yes. Slightly more than half. He's watching _4 Days Out_ now. After that, there's just three more seasons. At the rate he's watching them now, he should be done with the show by the end of the week."

Raven groaned. She didn't want to wait that long for him to get finished. But she sighed and said, "Alright. I'll wait for him. He would probably do the same for me."

"That's right." And with that, Raven left Nevermore and returned to her room.

Raven felt slightly nervous, but that quickly dissipated and was replaced with her anger at being ignored.

"All right, Garfield Logan," she snarled to herself. "I am going to make you look at me and you ARE going to tell me some jokes, and they WILL be good this time! And then after that, I will MAKE you mine and you will NEVER watch that stupid TV again!" Then she stopped, realizing what she was saying. This was clearly a combination of Lust and Rage talking. "I did not think I would ever talk like that," Raven said, a bit worried. The worry quickly went away and was replaced by her usual monotone expression.

However she felt, she knew that she had a mission. And she'd be damned if it failed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **That's the end of Chapter 2. Please leave reviews and tell me how I did! But once again, no hate or flames, please! Constructive criticism more than welcome!**

 **If you wish to personally contact and speak to me, the best way to do so is through Steam, on which I am regularly active. My name there is simply Rockgod and my profile picture there is the same as it is here. Send me a friend request, and after I say yes, contact me through Steam Chat. I will be more than happy to answer any questions you may have!**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be soon, but once again, I will have to fit it into my work schedule! Until then, hope you enjoy the story that exists so far!**


End file.
